The warmth of ice
by Blacktiger-550
Summary: Haruka and Michiru help their little blue haired friend discover her true feelings for a certain someone.


The warmth of ice

**By**: Blacktiger550

**Disclaimer**: Do I own them? I think not! Wouldn't mind owning Ami, Mitch, Haruka and Setsuna though…

**Summary**: Haruka and Michiru help their little blue haired friend discover her true feelings for a certain someone.

Chapter one

All eight senshi minus Setsuna, Hotaru, and Chibi-Usa, who were at the carnival were seated inside the crown. They were all discussing life, school, random drools over hot guys, Ami studying too much and such.

Michiru and Haruka were sitting together on one side of the booth beside Rei, Michiru faced Ami, Haruka faced Makoto and Usagi and Rei faced Minako.

Michiru watched the younger women in front of her reading out of 'the tale of Genji' and half listening into the conversations. It was summer break know and all the inners had now finished grade 10 while Ami finished grade 11 moving slightly faster then the others.

She noticed though how every once in awhile Ami would look across the table towards Rei whenever she spook or when she was quiet.

'6…5…4…3…2…1…bingo' Michiru thought watching as the younger women glanced slightly across towards the miko.

Chuckling slightly she looked towards the amused Haruka nudging her face asking her lover what was so funny.

Haruka turned her head towards Rei for a slit second before returning to her lover's gaze grinning.

Michiru smiled as Rei turned to glance at Ami looking at her with care and love. And then when Rei looked at her drink Ami glanced at her.

They had it bad, agreed Michiru and Haruka.

Michiru had found out about Ami's likeness to girls one day after swimming and about her crush on her. The water had told her so she decided to make a small experiment.

Since it was late at night there was no else beside the two of them at the pool so Michiru walked over to Ami after she got out of the shower. Ami who was just starting to change was completely naked as was the older women.

She cornered the ice senshi into the wall and kissed her gently and then tickled her and teased her by brushing her pubic hair and massaging her making her knees go weak. Bringing the blue haired senshi down onto the floor that had now gone speechless and weak, she continued her torment. Hearing her name almost above a whisper she unexpectedly entered her and began to massage her making her go wet. Finally ending her torment she licked her fingers and smiled as the other women whimpered slightly at the lose of pleasure.

"Michiru" she whispered questionably slowly recovering tilting her head to the side.

Grinning she replied helping the other women get up, "now see how fun that was, don't be so shy so much."

Gaping she asked weakly "you knew? And what about Haruka?"

"Yes I did, I believe Haruka knew also, she won't mind because I was just letting some of those walls down for you."

"Um…" Ami couldn't come up with anything as she blushed and weakly made her way over to the bench and then decided to take another shower.

As Michiru finished changing Ami walked out and did the same.

"Thank you" replied Ami quietly and if without her connection with the inner Michiru would never have heard.

"Don't be so afraid Ami, and if you ever need…anything" she said the last two words with seduction, "you know where to find me and Haruka" she replied adding her lover name at the end, "You never know what she can teach you."

She smiled thinking that was enough for know seeing the other women grow a few shades deeper. Her words were true; she imagined many times how it would be having Ami in her arms if she would not have been with the wind senshi.

Walking out without another word she grinned, maybe she went a bit too far? No.

Of course Haruka had found out somehow and didn't mind at all only saying that the younger women had good taste. They had then noticed the growing attraction between Rei and Ami. Neither noticed it or at least acted like they didn't.

For awhile Haruka and Michiru had suspected that their relationship was a secret but other things led up to making that seem not as true as they hoped. It was 'fun time' though Michiru quoting what Haruka had said the other week.

It was time to match make Ice and Fire, of at least help them on the way. Ami was coming over tomorrow since Haruka wanted to get even with her and to give the girl a rest, a quiet relaxing day with her and then the night with Michiru and Haruka.

Michiru thought they were going too far but she did admit it sounded all to fun and she knew Ami needed it a lot.

Ok this will go a quite far from my usual writing ways but it will be fun. There will as you can see be sexuality between two females. Anyways hope you liked it and I'll be seeing you in the next chapter any ideas please be free to mention them.


End file.
